Bo' Rai Cho
How Bo' Rai Cho joined the Tourney Bo' Rai Cho is an obese, somewhat drunken master of martial arts. He enjoys drinking alcoholic beverages and is famous for his "Puke Puddle" move. His primary fighting style is the Drunken Fist, of which it has been stated that he was the one responsible for that style's invention. Though he's an important part of the series, he did not appear in any game until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled combatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. He also uses his obesity as an advantage in battle. Bo' Rai Cho can also manipulate seismic events (such as earthquakes), and control the time of vomiting to be used as a trap in battle. Bo' Rai Cho also has a special ability which can make him ricochet or bounce with his belly. He has shown he is a capable general as well. After recovering from the Shinnok Crisis, Bo' Rai Cho had been called to Outworld to defend from a potential invasion by Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat. He becomes enamored when a dolphin named Doris joins the tournament. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Liu Kang. *Play 1637 matches For both methods, you must fight Bo' Rai Cho at the Outworld Marketplace. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Bo' Rai Cho, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Liu Kang and Kung Loa's drunken teacher from Outworld, Bo' Rai Cho!" He will be seen left of Bao (Kung Fu Panda), right of Kuroko (A Certain Magical Index), and below Gundam Maxter. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his alcohol jug out. After the announcer calls his name Takes an alcohol swig then gives a powerful punch as the camera zooms saying "You're drunk! Go back to sleep!" Special Moves Vomit Spray (Neutral) Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the ground. If his opponent were to step on the puddle, he/she would slip and slide and allow a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. Drunken Fists (Side) Bo' Rai Cho tumbles forward punching his opponent five times. Belly Drop (Up) Bo' Rai Cho jumps into the air and slams his belly onto the opponent. Sumo Stomp (Down) Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor causing the arena to shake. Booze You Lose (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Bo' Rai Cho shoves his alcohol jug into the opponent's mouth, staining their innards with alcohol and forcing them to their knees. He then gets out a match and tosses it into the opponent's mouth, causing them to explode, leaving only the arms and the head. Bottoms Up (Final Smash) Bo' Rai Cho shoves his alcohol jug into the opponent's mouth. The opponent vomits so hard they eventually throw up their intestine and collapse onto the floor. Bo' Rai Cho then stomps on their chest, causing the rest of their intestines to fly out. Victory Animations #Bo' Rai Cho toasts "Gonbay!" then drinks from his jug, then holds a lit match and blows on it spraying some fire, then wipes his mouth. #Bo' Rai Cho pours some alcohol out of his jug, then says "Your technique is lacking!" #Bo' Rai Cho does two drunken punches, then a drunken kick, then holds his jug up saying "Shall I show you again?" On-Screen Appearance Bo' Rai Cho walks in and sips some of his alcohol then says "You could learn much from me." Special Quotes *My favorite pupil! (When fighting Liu Kang or Kung Lao) *Attend me, Johnny Cage. (When fighting Johnny Cage) *May our kombat please the Elder Gods. (When fighting Raiden) *Our fear defines us, Scorpion. (When fighting Scorpion) *I believe your brother still exists. (When fighting Sub-Zero) *I asked you here for training. (When fighting Sonya or Doris the Dolphin) *You ferment misery for profit! (When fighting Kano or Tai Lung) *My power is greater than you know. (When fighting Reptile or Gaston) *I am ready, my prince. (When fighting Goro or Prince Eric) *Raiden does not deserve your anger. (When fighting Kitana) *My reputation for sloth is exaggerated. (When fighting Jax or Sokka) *Your rebellion is doomed, Mileena. (When fighting Mileena) *I am a master of kombat. (When fighting Ermac or Nick Wilde) *You have changed much, Tremor. (When fighting Tremor) *Raiden and I wish to talk. (When fighting Tanya) *I have returned, Shinnok! (When fighting Shinnok) *I will defeat you, Quan Chi. (When fighting Quan Chi) *You have a choice, Kenshi. (When fighting Kenshi) *Be ready for anything, Cassandra. (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Please express to him my regrets. (When fighting D'Vorah) *I shall add to my legacy. (When fighting Erron Black or Aang) *You have amazing strength. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *You have much to learn, Miss Briggs. (When fighting Jacqui) *We should discuss new beginnings. (When fighting Kotal Kahn or Unalaq) *You are reckless, impulsive! (When fighting Kung Jin or Zuko) *You are as powerful as Kenshi? (When fighting Takeda) *I do not train the likes of you. (When fighting Triborg or Bellwether) Trivia *Bo' Rai Cho's rival is Kowalski's dolphin lover, Doris the Dolphin. *Bo' Rai Cho shares his English voice actor with Sub-Zero, Cyber Sub-Zero, Wolverine, Taskmaster, Orochimaru, Killer Croc, Gon, Venom, Shizuma Kusanagi, Electivire, Wolfgang Heichel, Grunt, King Shin (in FMV cutscenes), Jim Phelps, Emperor Velo XXVII, Red Skull, Lizard, Dubhe Alpha Siegfried, Kazuma Torisuna, Vilgax, Amon and Reptile. *Bo' Rai Cho shares his Japanese voice actor with Col. John Buford, Erwin, Bald Bull, Warren Buffet, Spectral Fiend, Happy, Graveler and Mordin Solus. *Bo' Rai Cho shares his French voice actor with Kamen Rider Beast. *Bo' Rai Cho shares his Arabic voice actor with Dimitry "Dima" Maykov, Grim Zwei, Aganos and Jackson "Jax" Briggs. *His first three playable appearances had Bo' Rai Cho as a starter, Mortal Kombat X had Bo' Rai Cho as a downloadable character, but Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers makes Bo' Rai Cho an unlockable character. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters